Digital cameras are now available in many devices (e.g., cell phones, tablet devices, etc.) beyond dedicated point and shoot or DSLR purpose-built devices. This is has led to photographs being stored on multiple devices and/or computers as well as various network services. Moving all of one's photographs to a centrally managed repository is often impractical because of the effort involved, especially with large collections. Moreover, many people do not want to move assets away from an existing collection or service because friends and family are accustomed to viewing them on a particular service. Consolidation, management, and a consolidated view of a user's photos across devices and platforms are not available with current solutions.